Rungeau Archstate
''"The victory of all Rungeau, the people's victory, shall define a hundred generations. These great children will flourish on many worlds, many flags, they are all Rungeau. In order to safeguard this future a vanguard of the people must organize this system of equal worlds and give to those people the assurances of security, wellbeing, and sovereignty against all others. Long may Rungeau Shine!" -Jermei Lorathis, ArchLiason Appointee addressing the unveiling of the Rungeau Archstate Flag. '' The Rungeau Archstate is the systemwide governing body of the Rungeau System. Social movements during the Created Conflict and the decimation of the system thereafter lead to the political revolution throughout the system to sever Barrows Planetary Government from systemwide authority and responsibility. Instilling a system wide government to organize the defense, resource management, and the liberties of the population of the system. Government Structure Operating as a Communist Super-State to manage the resources, system-wide defense, and act as executive authority and counsel to enforce civil rights. The Archstate has limited authority of the official government organization of the states which give it it's charges; the scope of authority includes minimums of wealth equality regulations, adherence to the minimum of Archstate asserted civil rights, and the collection of taxes for the purpose of enforcing it's charges. Leadership Leadership from all of the system's states simultaneously serve on the Council of the Archstate. In affairs of foreign relations and external threats of violence the council elects an Archliason Appointee who serves to express the interests of the people directly acting in their agency. In essence the Archstate operates as a virtual state to organize and represent the system at large. The states it serves exist primarily as independent entities. Military Organization In order to ensure a weak federal force the Rungeau Archstate, composed mostly from the severed portions of Barrows Planetary Government, controls the expeditionary forces formerly belonging to Barrow. The Archstate military exists to both police the outside of the system with early detection operations as well as responding to actualized threats internal and external. Special projects such as the Lance Corps, Gjallarhorn Program and others were additionally handed over to the Rungeau Archstate Defense Authority for resource management and state allocation. States of the Rungeau system retain their own defensive militaries which cumulatively vastly overpower the federal military force. This system ensures the Archstate does not possess the assets necessary to oppress the states or unfairly subjugate its people. Culture & Society The establishment of the Rungeau Archstate signifies the united and shared culture of all Rungeau people. With the decimation of the system's infrastructure and the fear of the potential for Barrow-Centric policies the system experienced a mass-social movement push for an organized agency to address governing the system in it's entirety. Rungeau people additionally feared that the damaged state of the system may lead to outside influences, similarly wounded, attempting to claim the system. While paranoia rests as one of the attributes of what makes a Rungeau; as does the notion of solidarity, freedom, and equality. These tenets of Rungeau Society within the protective structure of the Archstate symbolizes their concrete foothold within Human Space.